Facts about Gokudera Hayato
by Ciel Black018
Summary: Everybody knows of Gokudera Hayato. One of the S-class mage of Fairy Tail who always had a habit of always frowning and is not very friendly. But what happens when some familiar and important people visits him? Will his guild mates know the other side of Gokudera?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I REALLY DON'T OWN BOTH KHR AND FAIRY TAIL. REALLY.**

_**First Discovery: A Whipped Puppy**_

"Um..ano...Gokudera-san?" Mirajane asked in a slightly hesitant manner in fear of annoying a certain white-haired mage. Everyone in the Fairy Tail knew that Gokudera was not a friendly person though he is very loyal to the guild…in some extent. Gokudera had been a member of the guild for almost 2 years and had become one of the most known and famous S-class mage here in Fiore in just a year. Everyone knew of his power and feared him, well except for others who are just stupid enough as hell to give up- like a pink-haired dragon slayer and wannabe-stripper ice mage.

"What?!" Gokudera growled as he glared at the mage with annoyance. He was still a little homesick since he hadn't seen his precious Jyuudaime for some months and the craziness of the guild was starting to get to him now. Now he knows what his boss feels like when he deals with them. Though it was very ironic how it was only because of the antics of the guild that he decided to stay here since it kind of reminded it of his home in the other world that and it was his boss's orders to investigate this world. It was really a good thing that the version of Byakuran in this world was two towns away from here. He really didn't want to know what would happen if they meet up with each other. He still hadn't forgotten the teen for attempting to kill his beloved Jyuudaime! He suddenly frowned in annoyance at the thought of how he came into this world. When he gets back, he will definitely strangle the stupid inventor and shove all his dynamites in his mouth. Oh how he missed Jyuudaime already…and the others as well.

"Well, someone was looking for you, Gokudera-san." Mirajane said making Gokudera snapped out of his somehow violent thoughts. Thoughts on how to kill a certain someone back home.

"Huh? Who is it?" Gokudera asked as he continued reading the book about UMAs. He still hadn't given up the fact that the mages here were given some kind of power through the UMAs that had came here millions of years ago. The others had just given him a blank stare the first time they heard him said that. They also laughed at him. It was also the first time that they had a taste on Gokudera's power was when really pissed off. Nobody insults his love of UMAs!

"Uhm…I think it was a teen named Tsunayoshi Sawada or something like that." Mirajane said as she tried to remember the name.

Mirajane suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the book from Gokudera fell from his hand. Mirajane raised a brow at that.

'**Now that's a surprise. Gokudera-san treated his entire collection of books with care.'** she thought. She then looked at Gokudera who was somehow frozen on the spot. "Gokudera-kun?" Mirajane asked again with uncertainty.

**'Jyuudaime? Jyuudaime is here?'** these are the thoughts of Gokudera Hayato as he was frozen on the spot. **'But that is impossible. Except, if that stupid inventor sent his precious Jyuudaime here! Or maybe it was Reborn-san? Or maybe Jyuudaime misses me and had come to visit me! He must have realized how awesome and great I am as his Right-Hand man!'** Gokudera thought with sparkles on his background. He was also staring at the place with a dreamy expression as well.

Mirajane had become very creep out at the face that Gokudera was having. It was also very disturbing for her. She then decided it was a very good idea to snap the man in front of him from his thoughts that Mirajane didn't even want to know. She also knew that the man waiting at the bar might get hurt or be drawn in when a fight would start. It was a good thing that the master was there.

"Gokudera-san? Are you okay? The teen was waiting for you for almost 30 minutes already." Mirajane said with a soft smile. She concluded that the teen waiting at the bar must have been an important person for Gokudera since she had finally saw a side that she was sure wouldn't see if the teen wasn't even here. Though she didn't know whether to feel happy or creep out-happy to finally saw a soft side of the always growling teen or creep out at the expression on his face. It didn't suit him after all. It was creepy.

Now that sentence snapped Gokudera from his thoughts. **Jyuudaime was waiting for him for 30 minutes? How could he dare let his boss wait for him for 30 minutes! I fail as a Right-Hand man!** Gokudera thought as dread filled him from his stomach an in the blink of an eye, he disappeared at the upper floor of the guild. His face scrunched up in panic and guilt.

Mirajane just blinked at the action.

The members of the Fairy Tail were just doing their own thing with the others while occasionally sending curious glances at the brunette who was sipping his tea clumsily with the master. It was very clear that the teen was very uncomfortable with the waiting. Afterall, it had been over 30 minutes since he asked for their residence S-class mage, Gokudera Hayato. Yeah, it seems that he was waiting for **the **Gokudera Hayato since they were supposed to know each other and all. The others snorted while some snickered at that thought. Afterall, there's no way that one of their strongest mage would even know a guy like him. Honestly who trips on air? When he had just entered the guild, he managed to almost trip over nothing. It's not like he had someone tripping him here since Wendy is too innocent to be the culprit. And she is the only one that can do Wind magic in this guild.

Just as they were about to go back from doing their own things again, they heard a very loud shout echoing from the upper floor.

"Jyuu-" the voice echoed. The guild mates looked at each other. It seems the shout that echoed moments ago was very familiar to them.

"Daaiimee!-" the floor busted open and Gokudera burst out to the door. His eyes moved frantically, searching for someone familiar. It seems that he didn't saw that someone since his face darkened and a frowned was etched on his lips.

"Gokudera-kun?" the brunette asked as he looked at the man. He was also standing up so that Gokudera could see him clearly.

In an instance, something of a miracle occurred. Gokudera's frown and glare morphed onto a full wide smile while his eyes were shimmering with happiness and is that a dog ears and a tail?

The members of the guild look at him as if they had seen some traumatizing event. It was like Gokudera was bipolar and his attitude did a complete turn. "Jyuudaime!" Gokudera shouted as he shoved Elfman aside. He glowered at him.

"You! How dare you block Jyuudaime's awesome presence with your body!" Gokudera growled with a menacing aura.

Elfman was just confused. He didn't know how to react and just gape at the teen. Also, how was he supposed to know that he was blocking the view from him?

"Gokudera-kun, please stop it." The brunette said and in an instant they say the change in Gokudera again.

"Yes Jyuudaime." Gokudera said in a very happy manner.

Now the Fairy Tail members were dumbfounded. Gokudera never let anyone order him around, not even the master could do it, it seems the brunette is something special if Gokudera followed him like some kind of lost puppy…that sounds so wrong in many levels but at least they know one thing, and that is Gokudera Hayato is a whipped puppy when this brunette is around.

**DATE CREATED: May 1, 2013**

**A/N: **Well, after looking at my ever growing papers of stories to write, I decided to just maybe post this one. I had written this already a year ago like some of the others but really I had no time to type. Okay…I would mark this one as complete but if you like this-and I mean really like this-I would be happy to create another chapter. Maybe with Bianchi in it this time? Hehe…So this will be just a collection of oneshots if I had any more ideas. Hahaha..Hope you like this and Happy Labor Day!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN. **

2nd Discovery: Bianchi and the Tales of Poison Cooking

BAM!

THUD!

"And Fairy Tail A wins this round!" the announcer's voice echoed throughout the stage eliciting loud cheering from the audience. Everyone was in good mood today and the battles today were all intense.

"Tch.." was the only thing that Gokudera had said as he went back to where his teammates was supposed to be staying.

"That was great!" Natsu shouted as he pumped his fist in the air. "You totally defeated the guy without too much effort. We should spar next time."

"No." Gokudera growled and turned his back on his teammates, only to see one person that was impossible to be here. Unless if she was sent here of course.

"Hello, Hayato! It's been so long since I had last seen you." Bianchi said with a smile.

Everything happened very fast that day. Gokudera paled, clutched his stomach painfully and fainted on the spot as foam appeared on his mouth. If the members of the Fairy Tail weren't so worried then they would have been laughing at the different reactions on Gokudera's face.

"Gokudera-san!" Lucy's voice echoed the place but Gokudera couldn't care anymore. Everything went black.

"Oh Hayato..You must be so happy to see me again that you had fainted from pure happiness." Bianchi said as she picked her brother up and dragged him to a nearby bench.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Erza asked as she stared at the woman in front of her. Afterall, she did appear all of a sudden and made one of the strongest mage in her guild faint with one look. What magic could she possibly have?

"Oh me? I am his sister. My name is Bianchi. It's a pleasure to meet you all and thank you for taking care of my little brother by the way. He is always a shy person." Bianchi said with a very fond smile.

The Fairy Tail members could only look at her in a weird way. There's absolutely no possible way that Gokudera Hayato was a shy person. So it was really not surprising that almost every member didn't buy her story. Fortunately, Bianchi didn't care.

"As a thank you gift for taking care of Hayato, I want to give you this. This is my newest creation by the way. Reborn absolutely love it!" Bianchi said as she blushed at the mere thought of Reborn praising her newest poison cooking.

"Woah…let me see. Let me see. Is this fish?" Happy happily asked as he flew around the box. He took a sniff at the present when he suddenly paled, choked, became blue and promptly fainted.

"HAPPY!" the members of the guild shouted as they watch Happy fell on the ground.

"What did you do to Happy, woman?!" Natsu asked angrily as flames surrounds his hands.

"He must have fainted from the wonderful smell of my cooking. All the people who had smelled them do the same." Bianchi replied calmly and plainly ignored the threatening flames at Natsu.

The members took a look at Happy's face and saw that his face was scrunched up as if in pain. Like Gokudera's face is now.

Speaking of Gokudera, said person stirred from his sudden fainting and making everyone aware that he is waking up.

"Uggh.." Gokudera growled as he still clutched his stomach as if the invisible pain was still in there.

"He's waking up then." Bianchi mused then took a goggle out of nowhere and placed it on her eyes. The members wondered where she got and as if somehow feeling a headache from asking it, chose to ignore the action.

"What happened?" Gokudera muttered as he is now clutching his head. Yeah. Afterall, there's absolutely no way that Bianchi would be here. That was just a nightmare. Just a nigh-

"Hello Hayato." Bianchi said.

**'Stupid Giannini and stupid parallel traveling machines!' **Gokudera shouted in his mind. He is so going to have fun killing someone when he finally returns.

"Aneki! What are you doing here?!" Gokudera growled though he was thankful for the goggles.

"I have come here to give these people a gift for taking good care of my little brother, that's all." Bianchi replied and open the cover of the box.

Everyone in the vicinity paled as they watched the weird looking food in front of them. They were supposed to eat that?! Natsu and Gray looked as if they want to puke. Lucy stepped back. Erza just looked at the food in shock. The others just watch in a mixture of fear and disgust. What is that thing!

"What is that supposed to be?" Gokudera shouted as he pointed at the monstrosity that was in front of him.

"A cake." Was Bianchi's simple reply.

"A cake?" Gokudera repeated.

"Yep. Though this one is more advanced. This food can now totally melt hard gems, concretes and metals within second. I called this 'The Cake of Eternal Death and Love'!" Bianchi announced as she took a knife and proceeded to slice the cake.

The other occupants paled. There is absolutely no freaking way that they are going to eat that…monstrosity! They would be dead the second they even lick it! Unfortunately, they were still too stumped to move or make a getaway. All they could ever do was watch as some tiny bits of the cake fell and promptly melt the cement as it landed.

"Now…who wants a slice~" Bianchi said as a small plate of _**that**_ food was in her hands.

That day, the members of the Fairy tail discovered that Bianchi's cooking was very scary especially when the cake was accidentally thrown on Gokudera's face making said person land on a coma. Wendy became his replacement throughout the competition.

**DATE CREATED: June 27, 2013**

**A/N:** And that's it! Sorry it's kind of short. I never expected that you like this story much. I was hoping for just 10 or 15 review but 40 plus? Wow…and because of that, I can't reply to you all. Well, all that I want to say is thank you so much for the likes, reviews and favorites. I really appreciated it. Anyway, I just want to post this since I did already write this on paper and it would really be such a shame if I don't type this. Anyway, next chapter would be about Shamal but I really don't know if you would like it. I had already finished that chapter on my paper anyway and would type it if my dorm mate would let me borrow his netbook again. Anyway, since you really loved the first chapter: Let me ask you, would you like a continuation for the first chapter or would you like to have a Shamal chapter? I'm fine with either and since I'm really a slow updater especially when in school, then I would have lots of time on making it. Anyway….this is a long author's note again. Ciao!


End file.
